


Invitation

by NaughtyNastyCat (SomeoneImSure)



Series: The Evils of Darkstripe [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mentor / Apprentice, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/NaughtyNastyCat
Summary: When Fernpaw finds Darkstripe alone while out hunting, she ends up being invited for a little ‘fun’.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Another Darkstripe/Ferncloud fanfic? Really? I know, I know. I can't help it. Something about this idea really grabs my muse. 
> 
> Though Fernpaw in this story is an adult by cat standards, she is not a warrior, and therefore is more like an 16 to 18-year-old rather than a true adult. Either way, Darkstripe is most definitely too old for her and most certainly taking advantage of her naivety. The underage tag is just to be safe.
> 
> So, prepare to be disturbed.

It was a cool day in leaf-fall, and the ground was covered in dry red, brown, and yellow leaves.

Fernpaw listened intently for the sound of mice or squirrels scuttling through the leaves or felt the ground for moles pushing through up earth to make new tunnels. Disappointed, her paws took her towards pine trees, where the ground was covered in green needles and underbrush was scarce. Rabbit scent sometimes lurked in the forgotten holes and piles of rabbit droppings collected in between the roots of trees.

The fresh and strangely salty scent of her mentor filled her nostrils. She wondered why it smells so sharp. Some small unknown part of her seemed to come alive at the scent, and she found her paws turning towards the scent trail. She couldn’t understand why, only that a strange feeling started to clench in her stomach.

She heard a noise that made her crouch, her fur standing up on end, her ears turning hot. She slipped almost silently under a root and poked her head out curiously, twisting her ears around to listen. Her eyes landed on the gray and black tabby.

For a moment, it almost looked normal. His head was ducked down and licking the base of his tail, like he had gone to dirtplace. Except, not really. His head was higher up. When he bobbed his head, a pink bulbous thing flashed wetly. His ears were perked forward, but his eyes were closed and his lips started to peel back to reveal his teeth and the pink member in his mouth.

Fernpaw gulped quietly. She had heard about them from her brother when he complained about something getting stuck between his legs. She had never seen one until now, and she felt her ears heat up in embarrassment. But she couldn’t turn her head away, watching as Darkstripe came to a slow climax. His member twitched in his mouth and he slipped off, caressing himself with teeth and tongue, before it flopped stiffly forward and unleashed a white cream from the tip.

Did he just pee? Fernpaw looked away in embarrassment. There was a reason why the dirtplace was away from the Clan, she told herself, and why Darkstripe was out here instead of observing her hunting. He probably had just wanted some privacy.

But why was it white instead of yellow? It didn’t smell right. She wrinkled her nose and looked up, freezing. Darkstripe was looking right at her, his expression smug.

“Did you enjoy my show?” he purred, voice silky smooth.

Fernpaw crawled out of her hiding space, grimacing. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh please,” he meowed, rolling his eyes. “You’re a growing she-cat. You should know exactly what this is. I was having some adult fun with myself.” He licked his member, still stiff. “You can watch some more. I might be able to teach you something new you can practice on your future mate.”

She hesitated. Was this normal? “I thought you just wanted some privacy.”

“I would love to have some privacy with you,” he meowed, a lusty purr in his voice. “I can show you a neat trick I can do with my member.”

Fernpaw tilted her head in confusion. “What kind of trick?” She had a funny feeling about this, and she felt funny, too.

Darkstripe purred as he stood up. His lips twitched. “It’ll be fun.”

“Fun?” Fernpaw remembered the pleasure on Darkstripe’s face. “Can you show me?”

“I can do more than show you,” he meowed, sitting down and spreading his legs. “I can teach you.”

“Teach me?” she asked.

“You’d be helping me out a lot,” he meowed.

Fernpaw hesitated. Her mentor had always been a bit tense since Tigerclaw left. “Okay.”

Darkstripe purred. “Just come over here and put your mouth on my member.”

The apprentice stepped cautiously towards her mentor. He _had_ been an associate of Tigerclaw, but she really couldn’t see how this could be a bad thing.

“Don’t worry so much about it,” meowed Darkstripe reassuringly, confidently. “All the adults do it, and you’re one. You wouldn’t be an apprentice if you weren’t, right?”

She still hesitated.

“It’s harmless,” he meowed.

With a tiny nod, she stepped towards her mentor. His pink member twitched wetly.

“Just put your mouth around it,” he meowed, giddy.

“Are you sure this is okay?” she asked.

“Of course!” he purred.

She leaned down, watching Darkstripe carefully for a sign of deception. She slowly opened her mouth, letting out a hot breath, the member twitching eagerly in front of her. Steeling her nerves, she lowered her head over his tip and felt the rough tip rub against the roof of her mouth. It didn’t feel pleasant.

“Gently caress it with your tongue,” he meowed. “Slowly sink down on it until you swallow it.”

She pulled back, licking the roof of her mouth ruefully with a grimace. “Are you sure this is pleasant?”

Darkstripe scolded, but it quickly turned into one of thoughtfulness. “You want it be pleasant?”

“I don’t get how it can be pleasant,” she meowed, licking her lips. “It doesn’t even taste right.”

His shoulder fur twitched in irritation. She remembered that from when she failed a hunting crouch one too many times. But he flattened his fur quickly.

“There’s another way to pleasure me,” he meowed at last, “and it can bring you a lot of pleasure, too.”

Fernpaw hesitated. “How do you do that?”

“If you turn around and put your tail in the air,” he meowed dismissively. “I can show you. But if you don’t want to, I’m sure you can just get back to hunting.”

Her fur fluffed up. “I’ll do it.”

Darkstripe looked smug. “Turn around.”

She turned around and raised her tail high.

“Lower your front.”

Her forelegs stretched out before her. She felt strangely exposed in this position.

“StarClan,” he breathed.

His hot breath rolled over a sensitive wet spot on her lower belly. Her fur raised in alarm, and she twisted her head around in shock. His muzzle was close to her tail-hole but not. A rough tongue touched her sensitive spot, and she jumped forward in alarm at the overwhelming sensation.

Darkstripe growled, and a jolt of fear flickered up her belly.

“Don’t. Move.”

Fernpaw went rigid. This is it. This is her mentor showing his true colors. He’s going to claw up her underbelly and leave her to die in the pines. Her claws dug into the pines in terror.

A rough tongue flickered gently over her sensitive spot, and she whimpered before she could stop herself. Her ears were hot with embarrassment and her nose had turned dry.

“You taste wonderful,” he purred softly, hot breath ghosting over her spot. “You’re so tight and rigid. Are you scared?

Fernpaw shook her head. “Of course not!” she forced out, fighting the tremble in her voice.

“I am not going to hurt you,” he meowed softly. “Relax.”

When all he did was gently lick her spot, she felt herself start to relax. He wasn’t hurting her, after all, and it almost felt good. She felt his purring rumbling from his tongue, and she felt herself relax, her hindlegs twitching with pleasure.

“Crouch lower,” he purred, his tone deep and sultry. “Keep your tail up.”

She obeyed, instantly feeling something in her sensitive spot relax and spread. Darkstripe’s rough tongue suddenly dove deeper into her spot, and she gasped in shock as tingly fire started to spread up her belly. Her stomach ached for something to plunge deeper into her and his tongue obliged, licking at her insides.

“Good,” he purred. “Good little molly.”

“Darkstripe,” she forced out. How was he robbing her of the ability to speak? She struggled to fight the growing betrayal of her body as it stayed relaxed under Darkstripe’s tender care. Her hindlegs were shaking, not wanting to stay up much longer. Her spot seemed to gape open and scream with need she couldn’t understand. “Darkstripe.”

“Don’t worry,” he mewed, breathing softly on her sensitive wet spot. “You’re so eager and wet for me. I am enjoying this so much. Aren’t you?”

She whimpered in agreement. She wasn’t sure how much more she could stand and yet felt like she could withstand it forever.

 _Get yourself together_ , she thought frantically. _This is Darkstripe!_

But the need was growing.

“Yes, Fernpaw?” His voice was so soft and purring and gentle and made her want all the more.

“I want...” she meowed. “I _need..._ ” She had no idea what she was trying to say. She needed something, and she hoped that Darkstripe knew what it was because it was starting to drive her crazy.

He pulled away. “You’re doing beautifully, Fernpaw. Darkstripe’s got a little reward for you. He’s going to fill you up and make you feel all better.”

Her leg twitched against her will. “ _Please..._ ”

She felt Darkstripe step over her, his nose trailing up her furry spine. She whimpered, fighting her legs desire to collapse entirely. The dark tom towered over her, like a protective canopy of branches. His whiskers brushed her ears and his teeth gently mouthed her neck. Her hindlegs kicked up of their own will, pleasure spreading down her neck, her tail pressing up into his stomach.

“You’re so needy,” he meowed. “Are you sure this is your first time?”

Fernpaw felt confusion but her body refused to react to it. Her eyes hooded in pleasure, letting out tiny needy mewls. She had completely lost control of the situation. She didn’t care that Darkstripe, the best friend of Tigerclaw, crouched over her.

Something new pressed into her sensitive spot. She honestly didn’t care, pleasure spreading from the spot. But then it pushed into her, thick and hard and large, and she cried out as she felt it start to push her open.

His teeth mouthed her neck, gathering up as much skin as possible. Her heart beat, and she wondered what even was going on. She felt his legs tense and his hips rock and the stiff member pushed jerkily into her as he pulled her back onto it. Her hindlegs kicked out, her claws digging into the ground, her mouth opening in a yowl but she only mewed pathetically. She could do nothing. Her body had completely betrayed her. Darkstripe purred loudly on top of her.

But the uncomfortable feeling of being filled slowly gave way to pleasure. He let out a sigh of relief and released her neck. She lifted her head but the rest of her refused to move. She blinked up at him in confusion. Was it over?

He licked her face. “You’re doing beautifully.”

His hips jerked, and she let out a mew. His hips kept rocking, and she felt herself stick on the stiff member a few times.

“Darkstripe,” she meowed in discomfort.

“Hush,” he meowed.

His thrusts became smoother, slicker. She felt wetness dripping out of her spot and heard a steadily growing fapping sound as he started to spank her. After what felt like forever and yet not long enough, she started to hear the noise as loudly as if it was happening right next to her ears.

“Ah,” purred Darkstripe. His deep voice breathed into her ear. “You feel so good.”

Fernpaw realized he had kept his promise. She had pleasured him and this was pleasant. She sighed, wondering how she could have doubted the tom. Her body started to relax except for her hindlegs which stayed straight.

“You’d make a great mate,” he meowed, pressing his chin onto her head. He breathed softly in pleasure. “A good queen, too.”

“More?” she managed. Her thoughts danced around the idea. Did queens do this all the time?

“Yes,” he meowed. “As my mate and the queen of my kits, we’d do this more often. Our kits would be beautiful.”

A thought occurred to her. “Apprentice…?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” he meowed softly. “I’ll make sure you become a warrior soon. You only need a moon.”

 _A moon?_ she thought, disturbed. She had only begun her training two moons ago.

“I’m going to finish,” he meowed gently, his hips getting closer to her. “Are you ready?”

She mewed wordlessly. His thrusts became faster and rougher, but she barely noticed the change. It felt so good. He stabbed deep, crouching close to her, his tongue rasping over her head. A warmth blossomed in her stomach, filling her need, making her feel full, and she felt herself tighten up around him. He made a soft noise before he suddenly pulled out, slowly, making her quiver with desperation. She felt herself drip.

“Thank you so much,” he purred. “You’ve made my day.”

Her strength slowly returned, and she forced herself to her paws. She wobbled. She felt a tiny bit of wetness dribble out of her. She twisted around to clean herself and stared curiously at the tiny white cream beading out of her core. It tasted salty.

Darkstripe licked her ear again. “You’re beautiful,” he purred. “We make the perfect pair.”

She lifted her head, blinking. “Is that all?”

He _mrrowe_ d in laughter. “We can do some more later. But for now, you have to hunt.”

Despite Darkstripe's reassurance, she never did it with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Darkstripe's Tryst, this will not be continued. This was purely to write from Fernpaw's perspective just to show how manipulative Darkstripe can be.
> 
> Sorry for the quick resolution. This is probably how it happened in canon if it happened at all. Just a one night stand between a fully grown apprentice and her mentor, before she moved on to Dustpelt.


End file.
